Morning surprise
by PoolTv
Summary: Harvey's and Paula's morning is interrupted with a surprise visitor. What happens when they have to go to the office together


It was 8 am in the morning. Harvey was putting on his tie, while Paula was making breakfast in the kitchen. Things had been a little difficult after Donna had kissed him. Although Harvey and Donna had made up, Paula was still having issues. She didn't trust Donna around Harvey and fact that they worked side by side every day made her feel angry. Harvey was trying to convince her that there was nothing to worry about, but it wasn't going so well. Paula didn't believe him and said that Donna was in love and obsessive while Harvey was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Donna had actually kissed him. Now he would be lying, if he said he hadn't thought about the kiss. In fact, he thought about it a lot. Images of Donna stopped when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Paula could you please get that", shouted Harvey from the bedroom. Paula rose from her seat and walked to the door. When she opened it, she found a man and a girl hiding behind his leg.

"I'm sorry is Harvey here?" At the exact same time Harvey walked out from the bedroom.

"Marcus what are you doing here?" asked Harvey. His brother's visits were always nice, but he felt like he might need something, considering it was 8 o'clock on a Tuesday morning.

"Katie has a really bad flu and the nanny is out of town. I was wondering if you could watch Emily for a few days". Harvey had been focused on his brother, so he hadn't even noticed the little girl hiding behind her father's leg.

"Yeah of course I'll watch her. I mean I have to work, but I think I can manage something"

"Thank you Harvey", said Marcus and picked up the little girl. "Promise me that you well be nice to uncle Harvey okay." The little girl just nodded, and Marcus gave the girl to Harvey. Emily gave a big hug to her uncle and ran excitedly to the kitchen.

"Say hi to Katie"

"I will", said Marcus and waived good bye to Emily.

"So that was your brother", said Paula and Harvey was sensing a little annoyance in here voice.

"Yeah that was Marcus", answered Harvey. Paula looked like she wanted to say something more but was interrupted by a six-year-old girl running towards them.

"Are we going to work uncle Harvey? And who is your friend?" Emily looked Paula as if she was trying to decide whether she liked her or not.

"Yes darling we are going to work. You can be assistant for today. And this is Paula" said Harvey and scooped up the girl. "Are you going to introduce yourself to her?" asked Harvey while looking at Paula. Emily whispered he name silently and looked away from Paula.

"She is just a little shy." Harvey knew that Emily was not a shy girl. Maybe she just didn't like Paula. Or maybe she just had to get to know her a little better. "Come on ladies, let's all have breakfast in the office together"

When Harvey said this, Emily got excited and started dragging Paula and Harvey out of the house. "You are a very strong girl", said Paula and Emily smiled at her. Maybe they would get along.

Ray drove them to the office and for the whole ride Emily was talking to Harvey about Little Mermaid or Frozen and Harvey tried the best to understand everything the girl was saying. Paula on the other hand just sat there quietly and looked out of the window. They got out of the car walked to the building. After the elevator reached the 50th floor Emily ran to Harvey's office. She had been there a few times before and the girl had an amazing memory.

They laid the breakfast on the table and started eating. Emily was happy with her sandwich, but Harvey didn't feel like eating. He knew that he had to be in a meeting in ten minutes and he couldn't take Emily with her. So that only left him with one option and for some reason it just didn't feel right. After a while Harvey said to Paula: "I have a meeting at nine so could you watch Emily for few hours. I really can't take her with me and you don't have any patients this morning."

Just as Paula was about to answer they heard somebody knock the door. "Well why didn't anybody tell me that my favorite princess was in town." All the head turned to the door where Donna was standing. Emily got up from her chair and ran towards Donna with a huge smile.

"Auntie Donna", screamed Emily and jumped to Donna's arms. Donna picked her up and placed her on her waist.

"Hi gorgeous girl. You have gotten so big and beautiful. Are you sure you are not a real princess", asked Donna hugging the girl tightly.

"I am not a princess yet auntie Donna but I will be when I grow up" Donna just laughed and hugged Emily again. She truly loved her. She had taken care of her before with Harvey and she had missed the girl very much.

Harvey watched Donna and Emily and he felt happy. He had forgotten how much Donna and Emily adored each other. They had always gotten along well. They shared their love for Disney movies and clothes and all Harvey could do was to watch them in awe. Instantly Emily started to tell Donna all about her life and hobbies and Harvey couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Could you watch her?" Harvey said while looking at Donna kindly. "I have a meeting and I really can't take her with me."

"Of course. Come on princess. Let's go play in my office", said Donna and took Emily's hand. Just before they reached Donna's office, she heard Paula's voice say _What the hell was that._


End file.
